


Collecting Jewels That Catch Your Eyes

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bingo, Canon Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Misogyny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair Kink, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexswap, Temporarily female Riario, discussion of religion, leario - Freeform, not so much healing cock as healing tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riario falls prey to an enchantment and, finding himself in a female body, turns to the one person who might believe him and can possibly help. Leo does believe and will help, but he wonders if realising a woman cannot be the Head of the Papal Army might make Riario reconsider some of his beliefs – and if a female Riario might be more open to Leo's romantic advances.<br/>For the hc-bingo amnesty challenge: small fandom, prompt: surprise sexswap. This is my first time writing a sexswap fic; please read the endnotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Jewels That Catch Your Eyes

It was evening, and Leo was sitting by the fire. He was listening to the rain falling against the roof, a soothing sound, when the knocking came at the door.

Leo rose gracefully to his feet. He half-expected it to be Zo, caught in the rainstorm and seeking shelter.

It was not Zo at the door but a woman; average height, dark hair, beautiful. She raised her chin, rain dripping from her face. "Artista."

Alarm bells rang in the back of Leonardo's mind. He never forgot a face, save for his mother's (and this woman was too young, close to his own age) and he didn't recognise her, yet she seemed oddly familiar. "Yes?"

The woman swallowed. "I am Girolamo Riario," she said, and there was something of Riario's inflection in her tone. "Count, and Captain General of the Holy Roman Church."

 _Countess_ , Leo thought, and then, _this is a joke_ , and then, _holy shit does Riario have a sister because that would be why she seems familiar_. So many questions and possibilities. Given the rain, Leo gestured charitably. "You had better come in."

The woman entered, eyes darting around, assessing the place. Satisfied as to her safety, she took up a position near the fire. She tugged her damp cloak around her, trying to hide her shivers.

"You expect me to believe you're Riario?" Leo asked, folding his arms.

She shook her head. Long damp tendrils of hair were stuck to her cheeks and she wiped at them ineffectually. "I know how it sounds. I have proof." She reached into her pocket.

"That better not be a knife," Leo warned but she held out her hand to show she had been retrieving a ring. Riario's ring, bearing his seal.

Leo took it, examined it closely. It looked real enough. "You might have stolen it," he pointed out.

The woman shrugged. She moistened her lips. "The first time we met was at a banquet given by Lorenzo Medici. You said _'I believe I saw someone call you a snake in front of all those people'_ and I replied _'I see a key you will be giving to me'_."

Leo tipped his head. "That didn't go to plan, did it?"

A wry smile quirked her lips. "I have discovered that when it comes to you, things rarely do."

She certainly had Riario's bearing, his mannerisms. "Which of my friends did you torture?" Leo asked.

She blinked and Leo repeated the question. "Which of my friends did you torture to gain access to my workshop?"

"Young Nico," she said, and Leo thought he caught a touch of regret. "I used a device called The Widow's Tear."

Leo exhaled slowly. Riario could have briefed an imposter but specific details would be sketchy. Besides which, why have someone carry out this charade? To what end? There were easier ways to entrap, seduce, humiliate him.

"Even if I believe you, I have to ask why come to me?"

The woman raised her eyes heavenward, scoffed self-deprecatingly. "Because you are the only person in the world who might believe me. You are capable of imagining things no-one else has yet thought of. And because of that, you are the only one who might be able to help me."

Leo stepped forward, pressing the ring into her hand. He and Riario were of a similar height, but now Leo was several inches taller. He stared into her eyes, rich brown eyes that he thought he recognised. "And if I can't, or won't?"

"Do not make me beg, artista," she said. "I have no-one else to turn to."

"Not even God?" he said, half-teasing, half-serious.

She shook her head, blinking away tears that made him feel guilty. "In this unnatural form, why would God listen to my prayers?"

Leo sighed. "Women are not unnatural. That's half of the problem with your religion you know. You're caught up with what's right and proper, and too bad if you're female or a sodomite."

"I am not here to debate theology." That sounded more like Riario again, bitter but not broken. "I only know that this is not the body that belongs to me."

And Riario wanted his body back. Understandable, if it was true. Leo rubbed at his face. He really needed to be drunk for this. Then again maybe it was impossible to be drunk enough for this. Regardless, a cup of wine made anything easier to handle.

Leo pointed to a chair. "Sit. Warm yourself." He fetched two cups, filling them with wine and passing one to the wom- to Riario. For now, he would accept that as a hypothesis.

She took her seat elegantly enough but with her legs a little more apart than was considered polite for women. Riario's boots were visible beneath the hem of the worn dress. Leo took a gulp of wine while Riario sipped at her – at his own. Yes, Leo thought, sorting through the myriad flashes of inspiration that were dancing in his head. Riario might look female but he wasn't, was he? Inside he was still male.

"Tell me what happened," Leo said. "From the last time you remember being yourself."

Riario stared into the wine. "I was sent to deliver a package to a minor noble in Siena. We did not stay. My retinue and I took rooms at a tavern near the edge of the town. I went outside after the evening meal. A walk, to clear my head." He closed his eyes briefly. Leo was momentarily distracted by the long lashes, the voice that sounded different yet used the same words and inflections.

"There was a woman sitting on the edge of a well," Riario went on. "Older, warm brown hair with a few strands of silver, piercing green eyes. She knew me, greeted me by name. She said word of my deeds had travelled far and that I was on a dark path."

Leo nodded, sipping at his wine. "Go on," he prompted.

Riario's tongue licked at the corner of his lips, an unconscious gesture that only convinced Leo further of the truth. "I said I was on the side of God. She laughed. I pulled out my dagger, stepped forward. She was not afraid. She said, _'You threaten an unarmed woman in the name of your god?'_ A cold wind surrounded us. I thought little of it at the time."

Leo leant forward, eager to hear more.

"Then the sky grew dark…I know how this sounds. She said, _'You would do well to see things from another's perspective. You have lessons to learn, and ideas to unlearn'_. I – I was no longer angry. There was something in the air." Riario gestured helplessly. The fingernails on the elegant female hands were longer than Riario wore his own.

"You began to be afraid," Leo said softly. "You sensed something was not right."

Riario nodded. "Either she was mad or she was dangerous or she was both. I sheathed my blade and I walked away. I went to my room and I slept. And in the morning, when I woke up…"

Leo listened as Riario explained his horror at the sight of the new body, the terror at seeing a face that was not his own in the mirror. He was impressed with Riario's actions however; fearing his guards would suspect that this was a woman who was implicit in their employer's disappearance, he'd decided he had to run.

Leaving his nightshirt on, Riario had slipped on his breeches which didn't quite fit, but he made do, stuffing the extra lengths into his boots. The boots were more difficult in fact – he tore up lengths of his shirt to stuff into the heels. He packed up his coin purse and put his ring, which no longer fit his accustomed finger, into his pocket, and went downstairs.

He'd been lucky. There was laundry drying in the courtyard as he slipped out of the back door. He'd taken a dress, slipping it over his ill-fitting garments, tucking the nightshirt out of sight beneath it. After a moment's hesitation he'd also taken a cloak. He left a few coins behind, not wanting to add theft to his current predicament.

He returned to the well but the woman was not there. Riario had approached a man who was drawing water and gave a description of her. The man had stared at Riario with a leer, said he had no idea where the stranger was, and – _propositioned_ Riario.

Leo winced, filling in the gaps between the ambiguous words Riario chose.

"I drew my dagger once more," Riario said shakily. "And I suddenly realised he was much taller and stronger than I now was. He snarled at me. Called me names for daring to try and defend myself against him. I had done nothing."

Leo shrugged. "Nothing but be an unaccompanied woman." He'd seen some of what Vanessa had to put up with in the taverns, had heard stories from some of his models about the behaviour of so many men. "And refuse his advances."

"I thought if I could find the woman," Riario said returning to his tale, "then I could make her reverse this. Because surely this is her doing."

It seemed as likely as any other explanation, and Leo would have done much the same in his place.

"But after that I didn't dare continue to seek her out alone. I used the remainder of my coin to hire passage to Florence." Riario finished his story.

Leo gazed at him - the skin was smooth and a little more bronzed and it was distracting. He tried to focus. If Riario had found the witch he'd probably have threatened her again and maybe Riario would have ended up as a toad or something. It was fortuitous he hadn't found her and had come to Leo instead.

Leo took the empty cup from Riario to refill it. Something occurred him. "Do you recognise her – I mean the face of this body?"

Riario's brow crinkled. It was somehow more attractive on this face. "No. Why would I?"

"I wondered if you had maybe switched places with a woman. Her soul in your body," Leo said, thinking this the best way to describe it. "Yours in her form."

Riario shook his head. "Wouldn't I have woken in her room and not mine if that were the case?" He clasped his hands together. "I hope you are wrong. The damage that could be done by someone impersonating me…"

Leo filed that idea away for future reference. "It was just a thought. You're right. If your souls had migrated, the bodies should remain where they were. Then this is some form of transformation."

Leo sat in silence for several minutes. The fire crackled companionably. Riario's clothing had mostly dried out and he finished his second cup of wine.

"So you've pissed off a witch and now you're stuck in a female body." Leo laughed. "If this is a joke it's a very complicated one and I can't imagine the punch line would be worth it. So let's say I believe you, Riario. First thing tomorrow we'll head back towards Siena and find your witch and try to persuade her to turn you back."

Riario regarded him with disappointment. "Then you too think this is magic?"

"I don't see what else it could be." Leo understood Riario's distress. The Count had clearly been hoping this was something that Leo could fix. As if he could just throw together a device to undo this transformation. It made him feel honoured that Riario had such faith in him, though the feeling was spoilt somewhat by the fact he couldn't deliver. Leo found himself promising, "We'll find a way to fix this."

Riario bowed his head. "Thank you. I need to be myself once more. A woman cannot be head of the Papal Army! Not to mention I could be executed for witchcraft."

"For being the victim of an enchantment?"

Riario lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Leo ran one hand over his hair, trying to think of something reassuring to say and coming up empty. "Let's get some sleep," he said soothingly. "You take the bed."

"I can sleep here. This body may look weak but I –"

"You are my guest," Leo put in. "And I need little sleep, and I will lie awake thinking things through anyway. But you look exhausted."

Riario glared at him. "How would you know when you're staring at my breasts!"

Leo cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't mean to. I'm still getting my head around this. They're very nice breasts."

For some reason this was the last straw and after everything else he'd been through and the bravery with which he'd recounted his struggles, it was this intended compliment that made Riario burst into tears.

"Don't cry," Leo begged. He pitched his voice low and tender. "I'm so sorry. Riario, sssh. You're still beautiful."

"I don't mean to weep!" Riario wiped ineffectually at his face. "Tears come more easily in this form." He gave a sniff and blinked rapidly. "What do you mean, _still_?"

Not the best moment for that kind of conversation Leo thought. "I mean I'm an idiot for staring at you. I can't imagine what it's like to be in a body that's not your own. Let alone to lose body parts and gain others."

Riario touched the offending breasts, thumbs brushing over the nipples. "They're surprisingly heavy although I'm almost used to them now. It was hard to keep my balance when I first woke up."

His centre of gravity would be off, Leo thought. And he'd found that women tended to feel the cold more, which was why Riario was still shivering occasionally. It was fascinating to think about.

"And I refuse to go without breeches," Riario said indignantly, "but you have no idea how awful, how difficult it is, to do something as simple as take a piss!"

Leo winced in sympathy. "We will fix this," he said again. He wanted to hug Riario, to cradle the soft form against his own, to stroke the long, soft, hair. But he didn't think any version of Riario would appreciate that right now. So instead he moved to pull an extra blanket from the linen chest and said, "Get some sleep. Things will seem better tomorrow."

Riario gave him a look that said he doubted it, but he took the blanket and went off to Leo's bed.

*

Leo rubbed at his neck. He'd dozed off in the chair. He blinked a few times, remembering the events of the previous night. Perhaps he'd imagined it. Or maybe the spell had worn off.

He crept close enough to the bed to see that Riario was still female, still sleeping. So much for that. Leo quickly made preparations before he went back to the bed and woke Riario.

There was confusion on Riario's face as he woke up. Strange place, strange body. Leo saw the disappointment and disgust as Riario took in the situation once again.

"Eat quickly," Leo said, gesturing to the cup and plate he'd left by the bedside. "I've got us two horses. We'll leave as soon as you are ready."

Riario brushed back a lock of dark hair. He was a very beautiful woman, Leo thought, giving Riario a smile and leaving him to it.

*

They rode in companionable silence. Leo had offered to help Riario mount but that had just earned him another stern glare. There'd been much fussing with the dress, but Riario had eventually managed to get his clothing and his new body to cooperate and climb into the saddle unaided.

Along the way, Leo kept stealing glances at Riario. He'd always appreciated Riario's deep brown eyes and high cheekbones. Now there was a sweep of dark hair and an ample bosom to consider. Gender was not Leo's concern; he could find himself drawn to any number of physical attributes and personality traits alike. He'd never understood how someone could not love both emeralds and rubies, each beautiful jewels in their own right, nor why you were supposed to choose between wine and ale, let alone the reason anyone was supposed to adore dogs but not cats or vice versa.

He found himself wondering how much Riario had changed inwardly, if at all. If the tears that came more easily now had always been just below the surface. If being confronted with the anti-woman attitudes of the Church would make Riario reconsider his faith. Perhaps that was what the witch meant when she'd said Riario had things to learn.

They stopped near a market to let the horses rest and drink from the water trough. Leo had brought along waterskins and he purchased some bread and cheese. Riario took the offering with some reluctance, eyeing Leo suspiciously as he ate. No doubt he was angry at having to rely on Leo. The problem was, the intense glare would have quickened Leo's pulse under any circumstance, but the feminine lips only maddened him further.

His ardour was only kept in check by the realisation that having Riario rely on him for help under other circumstances – had he turned up wounded on Leo's doorstep, for example – would normally have brought about a certain satisfaction as Leo took care of him, while to have a female-bodied Riario relying on him made things more complicated. Did Leo want to protect Riario because, despite himself, he too thought women fragile and in need of his help? And why did the antagonistic nature of their relationship suddenly seem more romantic to Leo, part of a game of seduction?

Leo also couldn't help wondering if Riario had ever felt any stir of desire for him. They'd shared some intense moments, but Leo tended to flirt with everyone, and he wasn't entirely sure if Riario flirted at all. And if Riario had ever found himself attracted to Leo he would have had to have suppress the feelings, or risk being labelled a sodomite at worst (and possibly face the consequences) or a hypocrite at best (even inwardly). 

But now, male inside, female outside, well, was the Bible really so against a man lying with a woman's body if it contained a male soul? Leo didn't think the Bible had any notion that such a thing was possible.

As evening drew on they reached the tavern where Riario had undergone his transformation.

"I'm looking for a woman," Leo told the owner.

"Aren't we all," he leered, running appraising eyes over Riario.

Leo forced a grin. "A particular woman." He described her as Riario had, adding, "I was told she can help with certain…problems." He pressed his thumb to his index finger and waggled his hand up and down. There were circumstances that would make men forget about the Church or their fear of witches, and Leo hoped that someone with the ability to change a person's gender was one known to have expertise in matters of sex.

"You mean Magdalena," the man said. "They say she's a witch." He spat to one side, warding off the devil. "If you can't get it up for that beauty –" and he glanced at Riario again – "then you've a problem, friend, and mayhap some magic will fix you up. But Magdalena would see you remain limp forever if she thinks you're unworthy."

Leo could practically feel Riario's anger at the tavern owner's lascivious looks, but at least they were getting somewhere. A witch who dealt out vengeance on men had to be their quarry. He shrugged. "I'll take my chances. Where can I find Magdalena?"

The tavern owner considered while he polished a tin cup with a grubby rag. Leo took out a coin and held it between two fingers.

"Ramshackle farmhouse out towards the river," the man said. "First left out of here, follow the path to the crossroads, head west."

Leo tossed the coin. The man tried to catch it while juggling the cup and rag. Everything fell to the floor. Leo gave a smile. "Thank you."

Riario's fingers closed on Leo's arm as he turned towards the door. Leo followed the frightened gaze to see a Papal soldier watching them. Another two men were seated at a table. "What's with the soldiers?" Leo asked.

Sourly, as he stood after retrieving the dropped items, the owner said, "Some Count went missing from his room the other night. That's his escort. They're wondering if someone took him. I reckon he's just getting his end away. Nobles." He spat again.

Leo winced as Riario's grasp tightened. "Sweetheart," he said tightly. "It's all right. Let's go." He took Riario's hand – small and delicate – and dragged him outside.

"They wouldn't recognise you," Leo said as soon as they were safely out of sight and headed along the track as directed.

"You did."

"One, you came right up to me and told me who you were. Two, I know you rather better than some random guards. Three, I'm me. Leonardo, the famed artist with an eye for detail who can see things as they truly are. That's why you came to me, remember?"

Riario nodded, realised he was still holding Leo's hand, and abruptly let go. He smoothed down his dress, which made Leo stifle a smile. Riario was fastidious in every form.

"I would never abandon my post," Riario fumed. "Getting my end away! Men!"

"Men," Leo repeated. "I think this body is beginning to change you."

A flush of red showed across the high cheekbones. "I'm beginning to see why Magdalena thinks men deserve to be punished."

Leo knew, as Riario surely did, how groups of men tended to talk and behave when alone or in front of women they had little respect for. It had to be difficult though to suddenly be on the receiving end of such sly looks and disgusting comments and even threats of sexual violence.

"We're not all so bad," Leo said.

"You don't have to tell me! I have never, ever, raped a woman."

Leo stopped and took Riario's elbow, startled at the desperate tone. "Hey. Neither have I. I've had many lovers of both genders but it has always been consensual. You're safe with me."

"I can take care of myself!"

Not necessarily, not when Riario still hadn't tested out this new body, Leo thought. He'd need to learn new ways of fighting that used the lighter, shorter, frame to its full advantage. Women tended not to use their fists, but elbows and knees could be crippling if applied to male anatomy skilfully. But he didn't want to upset Riario further so he said, "I know."

"And I'm not afraid of you."

The beautiful womanly face was defiant and it stirred mixed emotions in Leo. "Good."

Riario swept back a long strand of hair with his free hand, full lower lip quivering a little. "When I said I have never raped a woman I meant why then did I deserve this? That oaf at the tavern might learn to hold his tongue if the witch did this to him. Why have I been singled out?"

Oh. Leo considered. "I don't know. We'll ask when we find her." He released Riario. "Come on. There's the crossroads."

Leo knocked at the door and a female voice called, "Come in." Cautiously, Leo pushed open the door, gesturing to Riario to stay behind him.

The cottage was small but homely, cosier and cleaner than the outward appearance suggested. The witch was sitting by the fire and rose as they entered. She raised her eyebrows.

"Magdalena?" Leo asked.

"That's her," Riario snapped as the woman answered.

Magdalena eyed Riario. "Are you enjoying being a woman, Count?"

"No! Turn me back! Now!" 

Leo sighed. "Ask nicely."

"You should listen to your friend." Magdalena gave Leo a genuine smile.

"I have heard it said that when a sorcerer is killed their magic dies with them," Riario hissed, a knife suddenly in his hand, and if there had been any question left in Leo's mind that this was still Riario beneath the feminine curves, it would have vanished in an instant. The set of the jaw, the cold rage in the brown eyes, the exacting pronunciation of every syllable; this was Riario doing what Riario did best, asserting his will.

Magdalena was unfazed. "If you kill me, you will never regain your true form."

Leo moved to put a restraining hand on Riario's wrist. "Let's call that our backup plan," he said soothingly. Riario gave him a venomous look and sheathed the knife somewhere in amongst his skirts. Anyone thinking Riario was utterly vulnerable would be mistaken. Not so strong now, but not without the memories of his training, and a blade was a blade, no matter who was wielding it.

"Why did you do this to me?" Riario demanded.

"I had my reasons. You needed to learn a few lessons."

Riario swallowed. "There are others in need of them more than I. I neither worship nor scorn women. Gender is irrelevant."

"When you interrogate them, perhaps," Magdalena agreed. "But gender is very relevant to your society; a Countess does not have all the same freedoms as a Count, and a peasant woman less than any man. And gender is something important when it comes to sex and love, is it not?"

Riario glanced at Leo. "Not to some." He returned his attention to Magdalena. "If you think I am like my soldiers, eager to screw any woman in their sight, you're wrong. If you think I put sex above other considerations you are wrong. And if you think for one moment I have ever committed rape then you are wrong, madam!"

Magdalena considered. "Murder, but not rape. I beg your pardon,"

"A woman can also commit murder," Riario said, and looked as if he would love to demonstrate that fact. "And any killing I have done has been for the good of the Church."

"The Church who now thinks you are lesser because you lack a cock?"

Riario caught his lower lip between his teeth. He knew Magdalena had a point but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Leo was slightly distracted by Riario's heaving bosom and even more distracted by the lip biting, but he finally roused himself to try and persuade the witch.

Leo stepped between the two women, which was to say between Riario and Magdalena, putting himself sideways as if refereeing. "I don't presume that you have heard of me, but I am Leonardo da Vinci, son of Pietro, an artist of some renown and an inventor who strives to see, understand, and improve upon the world. As such I believe I have some insight."

Magdalena gave a brief nod. "I know of you. Speak your piece."

Leo cleared his throat. "There are two things you should know about Girolamo Riario," he said. "The first is that whatever he does, he truly does do it believing in the righteousness of it, that no matter how terrible, it is for the greater good."

Magdalena was unmoved. He'd have to do better, Leo knew.

"The other is this. He may be capable of violence and cruelty, but he is also capable of compassion. He is not without conscience, and he is not without the capacity to love."

Riario stared at Leo, surprise showing in his eyes. The witch tipped her head.

"Oh, Leonardo," she said. "That you of all people speak for him ought to be enough."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "I'm hearing a 'but' coming."

She spread her hands. "You have gained a new understanding of Riario. But there is something he still must learn."

"What?" Riario demanded.

"I cannot say." She turned back to Leo. "If I tell you the world is round, you might believe me. But if I show you how to prove it is true, if you come to the realisation by yourself; that is more valuable than faith alone."

Leo understood, and when Riario protested, "And where would we be without faith?" Leo knew why the witch had addressed him. He could grasp that it was more important for Riario to experience things for himself than to merely nod and claim he now respected women in a way he had not before.

Magdalena gave Riario a look of pity. "Come back at the full moon," she said.

Leo's fingers danced as he recalled the current phase of the moon. "That's two days away."

The witch nodded. Riario was about to draw his dagger again when Leo put one arm around his narrow shoulders and led him out of the cottage.

*

They walked in silence to the tavern, where Leo procured the sole remaining room. Riario gazed longingly at the door to the room he'd occupied previously, which his guards would probably keep paid up for at least one more night before they risked returning to Rome without their lord and master.

Inside their small room, mostly taken up with the double bed, Riario raised damp eyes to Leo. "What now?"

"We sleep," Leo said. "That will bring us one day closer to the full moon."

"What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Riario sank onto the bed, skirts askew. "I will lose everything. My position as Papal Nephew cannot become Papal Niece, and no woman can be Captain General. If I go home my fa- my uncle will not believe my plight, or I'll be punished for allowing such a fate to befall me."

Leo shook his head, though some part of him recorded the hastily amended "fa" (father?) for later consideration. "Your uncle can't blame you for this."

"You don't know his cruelty the way I do." Riario wound a strand of long hair about his fingers. "Even if he would no longer beat me, I have seen how he treats and humiliates my cousin."

Leo had questions and thoughts and even more reason to despise the Pope by now, but he tried to keep his attention on soothing Riario. He crouched down, his hands on Riario's knees. "If you don't want to go home, then return to Florence with me. And I promise you this, even if we cannot break the spell, you can stay with me as long as you want to."

Riario stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I think our destinies are intertwined," Leo said, and he wasn't sure where that thought had come from. That they were both obsessed with the Book of Leaves was the only link they had. Yet the ways in which they seemed to be equal and opposite sang a siren song of prophecy deep within his unconscious. He heard it sometimes in his dreams and now Leo felt as much as heard the song urging him to speak the words.

Riario gave a wry smile. "Is that the only reason?"

"You were expecting something else?" Leo said hesitantly.

"Not expecting. But wondering." Riario swallowed hard. "You said I was beautiful. That this body –"

"I said you were beautiful," Leo interrupted. "The breasts are lovely, I won't deny it, and you're a fair maiden. I especially like the hair."

Riario tipped his head. "I used to wear mine long, like this."

A smile spread across Leo's face. "I would have liked to have seen that. But regardless, I find your own body attractive. Those muscles you must work so hard for. Those cheekbones. The eyes are the same, somehow; it's said they are windows to the soul. And regardless of what your outer appearance is, you're intelligent and determined. And I meant what I told Magdalena. I think you're capable of both cruelty and compassion. You're not crying again?"

Riario shook his head though he was clearly struggling to hold back tears.

Leo cupped Riario's chin and leaned in. He kissed Riario's soft lips and when there was no protest, no freezing up in fear, he pressed further kisses against the warm flesh.

When he paused, Riario said, "Do you think it is still a sin for you to kiss me?"

"No," Leo said, because he never believed love between two adults was a sin. But he waited for Riario to accept this and for Riario to make the next move. When Riario decided to wrap his small hands around Leo's neck and return the kiss, Leo felt a spark of hope.

"Doesn't a kiss break a spell, in the stories?" Riario asked breathlessly.

Leo nodded. "But a kiss can be a euphemism," he said. He tipped his head. "Undress. Let me show you something." Leo fumbled with his clothes, removing his boots and his shirt, but nothing else. He had other pleasures in mind.

Riario hesitated and Leo said. "This might be the only chance you ever get to experience it from this perspective."

Riario got to his feet. With a slowness that only increased Leo's arousal he began to disrobe. The dress, the boots, and the breeches were discarded leaving only the loose white nightshirt. 

Leo folded back the blankets to display the white sheet. "Do you trust me?" he asked and Riario gave a nod. Leo smiled encouragingly. "If you say stop, I'll stop. I promise. Lie down."

Riario climbed onto the bed and lay back amongst the pillows. Leo wasn't sure if the more rapid breathing was fear or arousal. He'd have to go slowly. He leaned over and kissed Riario again. He smoothed back a lock of the beautiful hair that had fanned out against the bedcovers. He pressed his lips to Riario's throat, at the hollow where an Adam's apple would normally be prominent.

"All right?" Leo asked. Any minute now Riario was probably going to say sex outside of marriage was a sin and put a stop to it, but that was more reason to keep asking for reassurance. Leo would rather lose the opportunity to fuck Riario than to force him.

"Yes. Go on."

Leo ran his hands over the breasts that had been claiming his attention since the moment he'd laid eyes on them. His thumbs brushed the nipples and Riario leaned back into the pillows. Leo trailed his index finger with deliberate slowness along the breastbone, his other fingers joining in to roam down over the softer, less muscular stomach. He paused when he reached the mound of Venus.

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes."

Leo shuffled his body downwards. He gathered up the white shirt, lifting it back out of his way, exposing Riario's thighs. He began to kiss the soft inner flesh of each leg. He would show Riario that a woman's body could feel pleasure, that his genitals were different now but that didn't mean a loss of sexual satisfaction.

One of Riario's hands clutched at Leo's hair, which, ow, but okay. Riario had made himself utterly vulnerable within the space of a day, something the male-bodied Count would have found unconscionable. If Riario wanted to retain some measure of control, to be able to guide Leo towards or away from a specific area then so be it.

Leo leaned in and up, which released the pressure on his hair. He slid his tongue against the outer labia, eliciting a gasp from Riario. When he wasn't yanked backwards, Leo continued to use his tongue, exploring the inner lips now.

Leo had been told he was a skilful lover. He put this down to his attention to his partner. As always he now watched for signs of arousal, of rapid breath, of slickness. He thrust his tongue inside, using firm, broad strokes to send waves of pleasure through his lover. He paid attention to how Riario's hips moved, using this as a cue to find a rhythm that was most pleasing. He took pleasure in every gasp and moan his deft touches elicited.

He placed one hand, fingers splayed, over the gentle curve of the stomach, his fingers anticipating the sharp contractions that meant an orgasm was imminent and, when he felt the tell-tale movement, increased his pace and pressure. He didn't even care that Riario's fingers tightened against his scalp, caught up in the cry of delight and the thrust of Riario's body as he rode the waves of pleasure.

Leo withdrew slowly, smoothing the shirt back down. He moved back to lie alongside Riario and sought his mouth once again. He wondered what kissing Riario would have been like before, feeling the scratch of stubble that matched his own instead of this smooth flesh.

"I can't believe you let me do that," Leo said at last. Was it easier to have let him explore a body that still felt unnatural to Riario, a disconnect that freed Riario of any sin or involvement in the act? Or was this a desire that Riario had long suppressed and was secretly glad of the chance to indulge in?

"Nor I." Riario was staring at the ceiling, pupils wide, face flushed. "I suppose I thought....the lesson I had to learn…you've certainly shown me something new. But, it seems, not enough."

Then the ecstasy must be tinged with disappointment that he was still, outwardly, female. Leo tucked one arm around Riario's waist. "We can try again tomorrow."

Riario gave a soft laugh, though there was sadness in the soulful eyes. Leo pulled the blankets up over them. He urged Riario onto one side and wrapped his arms around Riario, spooning him. "It will be all right," Leo said. "I promise." And at last, they both slept.

*

Leo woke holding not the soft contours he'd gone to sleep alongside, but the harder, more muscular body of a man. He lifted his head slowly. The long hair had gone, and there was no mistaking Riario's face. Even as he delighted in the transformation that Riario so wanted Leo felt a slight pang of regret . Now Riario would have no use for him. Now to lie with Leo would be a sin.

For a few precious minutes Leo drank in Riario's sleeping form, the masculine scent of him, the feeling of his body against Leo's. This was an experience Leo had never thought possible, hadn't known how much he wanted, until it had happened.

Riario stirred. Leo mustered up a smile. "Good morning."

Riario blinked, and Leo watched the moment of confusion turn into startled realisation. Riario elbowed Leo as he sought to sit up, to look at his male hands and press them to his own face, relief spreading over his features.

"I guess we did something right after all," Leo said, trying to keep the sadness from his tone.

Riario looked at him, his emotions unreadable. He got out of bed without a word and, pulling off the nightshirt, began to dress. He hesitated, dress in hand.

"I have a spare shirt," Leo said, who'd thought ahead. By the time he'd found it and handed it to Riario, the Count had his ring back on his finger, his hair slicked back. Leo's shirt completed the look; a neatly dressed noble male who was not Leo's type.

"Thank you," Riario said at last.

Leo nodded. "The spell might have worn off anyway," he offered. "By the full moon if not sooner." But he'd taken Riario in, believed his wild story, tried to help him, shown him affection, promised him a lifetime together. Did that mean anything to Riario?

"You couldn't be sure of that." Riario moistened his lips, clearly trying to think of the right words to say. "I am in your debt, artista."

Leo didn't want Riario in his debt. In his bed, maybe. In his life, with Leo teaching him a better way to live than in fear and shame beneath the shadow of the Church and his uncle. But not under a sense of obligation. "I was happy to help." To say more, to offer affection, would only frighten Riario and possibly led to violence as Riario sought to reassert his position, his masculinity.

Riario gave a wry smile. He headed for the door.

"What will you tell your escort?" Leo asked, remembering the soldiers still staying at the inn.

"I'll think of something," Riario said. "I may lack your imagination, but I am not without wit."

Leo watched Riario leave and sat down on the bed with a sigh. He would return to Florence alone, lonely in a way he was unaccustomed to feeling.

Riario swore never to take his male body for granted again, not least after the first time he was able to piss against a tree on the way back from Siena. He briefly considered revenge against Magdalena but thought better of it; for one thing there might be worse spells she could use against him, and for another he had to admit that he had gained insight from the experience.

While he could barley acknowledge it even to himself, Riario had oft felt stirrings of desire for Leonardo, feelings that he had not had to deny while in female form. That night had been an experience that could never be repeated, and it was disturbing that he couldn't help wonder what it might be like to try and recreate an evening of passion with Leo now they were both male.

A third option had never occurred to him. Not until two weeks later when a soldier announced "There's a woman to see you, my Lord. She says it is urgent."

Riario went to greet the visitor. She was striking, with soft, light brown hair, and eyes that seemed brown until he got closer and saw that they were green in the candlelight. She curtsied, somewhat clumsily.

"My Lord," she said, without a hint of deference. "I am Leona of Florence. I am considered somewhat of an artista."

Riario felt the blood drain from his face. He dismissed the soldier and dragged "Leona" by her wrist over to a quiet corner of the room.

"Leonardo?"

Leona/Leo laughed and tossed her hair. "What do you think?"

Riario stared at Leo, aghast. "What happened?"

"I asked Magdalena to enchant me."

"Are you insane?" Riario shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

"That you might like me better this way. That you might do for me what I did for you. Or that we could try something else." 

Leo knelt, wrapping feminine hands around Riario's waist and pressing his forehead against Riario's groin. Riario stifled a moan.

"What if you don't turn back? Women are not taken seriously as artistas."

Leo raised hazel eyes to gaze at him with a look that was pure Leonardo The Cocky Artista despite the female form. "It was a risk I was willing to take. Besides, I'm pretty sure that, being born male, I've had enough practice at it to cut my hair a little shorter and wear breeches and convincingly pretend my outer gender matches my inner one."

Riario ran his fingers gently over the light brown tresses. "You are a fool, Leonardo."

"A fool for you," Leo said. "By the way, I'm definitely growing my hair out if I turn back and I'd like you to do so too. I want you to brush my hair. I want to braid your beautiful locks, plaiting them with wildflowers. But right now, I want you to kiss me."

Riario barely hesitated before pulling Leo to his feet and kissing the soft lips. To his surprise there was little difference to when he, as a woman, had kissed the male Leo. "And now?"

"Show me something new," Leo breathed.

Riario gathered Leo into his arms. "As you wish." To his own surprise, he bore his beloved off to his bed without a single regret.

And when he woke next to a male body, it no longer seemed of any importance. He had fallen in love with Leonardo, regardless of outward appearance, and wasn't that the truest love of all?*

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sexswap fic I've written and I've tried to be respectful in my handling of the subject matter. It might be a sudden (magical) transformation and it's distressing for Riario to be in a body not his own. It's why I chose to still refer to Riario as "he" and to have Leo stop misgendering Riario once he accepts the truth; it might make it harder to keep female!Riario in mind but I thought it important. Instead of using "she" I tried to make enough references to the feminine appearance, the changes between female!Riario and male!Riario, and to add a couple of images.  
> I also tagged for m/m and m/f sex because technically it's still m/m sex but Riario is only able to acquiesce believing that the body is more important than the soul in sexual matters, hence m/f; the ending suggests that they're both again cis-males and in a m/m relationship.
> 
> The woman I chose to represent female!Riario is Lana Parilla (specifically as Regina, Once Upon a Time).  
> The woman representing female!Leonardo is Tabrett Bethell (as Cara Mason, Legend of the Seeker)
> 
> The title is taken from "Androgyny" by Garbage: _Boys, behind closed doors and under stars; Girls, it doesn't matter where you are; Boys, collecting jewels that catch your eyes; Girls, don't let a soul mate pass you by_


End file.
